


Call it Magic

by Twentyoneangelsfalling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Setting others up, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyoneangelsfalling/pseuds/Twentyoneangelsfalling
Summary: Jessika and Rey try to set up their best friends because the tension is becoming unbearable. Until the unexpected happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works have been titled coldplay songs. Oh well! Enojy

“I don't understand,” Rey groans, leaning forward and looking at Jessika. 

“Did we misread the tension?” Jessika asks, looking at BB-8. 

[Friend Poe always talks about Friend Finn] BB-8 whirs thoughtfully. 

“Well, okay so then is Poe crushing and Finn isn't?” Jessika raises an eyebrow. 

“They would be perfect for each other and they already have some sort of connection.” Rey scrubs a hand over her face. 

[I have been attempting to connect them but failing. Friend Poe seems to always as you say ‘laugh it off’] BB-8 rolls back and forth. 

“Then, we’ll just have to force them together.” Rey smirks and stands up, grabbing Jessika’s hand. 

.

“Poe, what are you doing tomorrow?” Rey slides into the seat across from Poe in the Resistance mess hall. 

Poe stops bringing the fork to his mouth halfway through. He stares at her. “I’m very busy with building my X-wing and such. I don’t really have time for-”

“I’m not asking you out, I’m setting you up.” Rey smirks as she plays with her fork. Poe drops his in the mashed potatoes and shakes his head. 

“I’m sorry, Rey, but I can’t go out with someone at this point.”

“Yes, you can because this person is perfect for you.” Rey beams.

Poe shakes his head again. “I'm not looking for someone. I like the single life.” 

Rey huffs and rolls her eyes. “No one enjoys the single life, Poe Dameron.” 

.

“So? How’d it go?” Jessika asks as Rey walks into her room. Rey groans and slumps onto a chair. Jessika sighs.

“That bad?”

“He said he enjoyed the single life.” Rey complains, propping her head up with her hand.

“No one truly enjoys the single life.” Jessika throws her arms up in the air as BB-8 comes rolling in.

[Friend Poe says he hates the as you say the ‘single life’] It beeps out in binary. 

“So he was lying!” Rey exclaims. “Why would he lie? Do you think he’s actually seeing someone?”

“Poe Dameron? Seeing someone without announcing it to all the pilots? I don’t think so.” Jessika reaches down and pats BB-8’s head. It nuzzles up to her and Rey smiles softly at the duo.

[Friend Poe would have mentioned it to me because I inhabit his quarters]

“Alright, well, I guess we’re going to have you try with him and I’ll try with Finn.” Rey suggests, standing up. Jessika sighs and follows Rey out of her room. 

“We’ll meet back here when we’re done!” Rey calls as she sprints away. Jessika smirks and looks down at BB-8 who is rolling towards her feet. He whirs, questioning. 

“No, Rey wouldn’t be interested. But I sure am.” Jessika sighs, putting her hands on her hips. “Alright, let’s go hunt Poe down and force him into this date.” She nudges it softly and they walk the opposite way.

.

Finn blushes as Rey talks about the date. 

“Rey, I’m not really interested…” He starts but she shuts him up by putting a hand up.

“Nope. I don't want to hear it.” She crosses her arms and give him a stern look. 

“I’m new to the whole relationships thing besides friendships. I can’t do romance.” Finn argues, leaning back against his bed. Rey shifts in a chair across from him.

“Finn, anyone would be lucky to go out with you because your looks makeup for your lack of romance.” She smiles briefly and sits up, walking to the door. She opens it and peeks her head around it. Finn sits there, mouth in a perfect O shape. 

“You better be outside my room at 8 so I can lead you to where you’re having your date.” Rey quickly shuts the door and runs to Jessika’s room.

.

“Poe, can you just go out on this one blind date for me?” Jessika pleads in the hallway. 

“No, I don’t want to see anyone right now.” Poe sighs, scratching his forehead. 

Jessika scrubs a hand over her face and she has to go to her last resort. 

“Listen, I really want to impress Rey here, okay? Just go on this on blind date for me so I can impress her.” Jessika whispers, looking around to make sure Rey isn’t near by. 

“Okay, okay, fine I’ll do it.” Poe says with one eyebrow raised. “Rey and you, huh? Never expected that.”

“Shut up.” Jessika sneers, trying to hide her embarrassment. “Anyways, we noticed the tension between you and someone else and I’m not telling you who it is because Rey told me not to so you’ll just have to see when he knocks on your door.” She blurts out. 

“He? You guys set me up with a guy?” Poe’s eyes widen in shock.

“I said too much, goddamit. I need to go, Rey’s expecting me.” Jessika throws the excuse at him and runs off, BB-8 whizzing behind her. Poe smiles and shoves his hands in his pockets. He’s got to go tell Finn about this.

.

“Finn! Hurry up, your date isn’t going to wait all night.” Rey complains, dragging Finn along by his hand. He rolls his eyes and tries to look reluctant. But he can’t wait to   
see his date. 

“Alright, close your eyes.” She beams and leads him to a door. He obeys and hears Rey knock on the door for him. Then he hears disappearing footsteps and he opens his eyes. Rey is gone.

The door opens and the man with beautiful brown locks, tan skin, and brown eyes stands there in a grey shirt and skinny jeans. He beams at Finn. 

“Hey blind date,” Finn teases as Poe pulls him in for a kiss. 

“We should probably tell everyone about us shouldn't we?” Poe suggests after they part. Finn nods and walks inside his room.

“Yeah, I think we should.” Finn agrees, flopping down onto Poe’s bed on his back. Poe jumps onto the bed next to him and lays on his stomach. 

“Well, I have some gossip.” Poe says, kissing Finn’s nose. “Jess has a big fat lesbian crush on your bestie.” 

Finn laughs, holding his stomach. “Are you serious? Rey and Jessika? I never expected that. Well, since they ‘set’ us up, we should set them up. Seeing as we’re already boyfriends this is a little pointless.” 

Poe smiles and kisses Finn’s cheek. “I agree, boyfriend.” They lay like that for a few more moments. 

“How was I so lucky to find you?” Poe mumbles against his cheek. Finn turns his head so he’s looking right at Poe. 

“I think it’s the other way around. I would have never escaped from the Starkiller without you. And it was just my luck they captured the best pilot in the Resistance.” Finn plays with Poe’s hair as he talks. 

“I can’t believe that I found the hottest ex-stormtrooper ever.” Poe mutters. Finn pecks his lips and smiles softly. 

“I still want that calender of you from Jess.” 

“Why have pictures when you have the real thing lying next to you in bed?” Poe asks, biting his lip. 

“Because I want to see you oiled down in front of your X-wing.” Finn teases. Poe scoffs and looks at Finn longingly. Finn cannot believe how head over heels they both are. 

“Let’s lay here for awhile before we go.” Finn mutters, eyes fluttering. Poe kisses him again and nuzzles in the crook of his neck. 

.

Jess and Rey stood outside their door, ears against it. They looked at each other with frowns.

“It sounds like they’re just, cuddling?” Jess raises an eyebrow and looks down at BB-8. It’s lights blink and it rolls around in circles. “I guess they got really comfortable already.”

They hear muffled voices until Poe says “Well, I have some gossip.” Jess stiffens as Rey smirks. 

“Ooooo gossip! Forget pairing them together, I want to hear this.” She whispers, leaning in. Jess notices how close she is to her and her heart quickens. 

“Jess has a big fat lesbian crush on your bestie.” Finn laughs as he says this. Rey’s eyes widen and she stares at Jessika. Jessika feels her heart drop and she stares down at her shoes. 

“Are you serious? Rey and Jessika? I never expected that.” Jessika shifts uncomfortably as she hears Finn talk. When Jess looks up, she sees Rey smiling. All she could hear in the background was Finn and Poe saying they were already boyfriends. Rey steps closer to Jess and Jess doesn't even hear Poe and Finn talking anymore.

“A big fat lesbian crush?” Rey questions, smirking and looking at Jess through her eyelashes. Jess was so far gone. 

“I… well… ya know… I…” Jess stammers, as Rey plays with the collar of her jacket. 

“What would you say if I had one too?” Rey is such a fucking tease and it turns Jess on. It sounded like they were horny teenagers but Jess didn't mind it. She didn’t mind at all

“I don’t really know…” Jess manages to blurt out. Rey slides her hand into Jess’ and she hope she doesn’t notice how sweaty her hands are. Rey then kisses Jess so softly, Jess doesn’t feel it at first. Then, she deepens the kiss by turning her head and Jess tightens her grip on Rey’s hand. She cannot believe that Rey kissed her right outside Poe’s room. Rey pulls back and smiles at Jess.

“I… I, uh, um,” Jess blinks a few times and then sighs. She pulls Rey in for another kiss. Screw words.

.

“So you guys were dating and you didn’t tell us?” Rey practically screams in the mess hall. Finn and Poe shrug at the same time.

“Ugh, you guys are awful at keeping your tension to your selves because we thought you had really bad crushes on each other and couldn’t see it.” Jess complains, snaking her arm around Rey’s hip. Rey smiles up at her and Jess melts at the sight, still not getting used to it. 

“You guys are the professionals though. We had no idea about you two.” Poe says, glancing between them. Jess giggles and kisses Rey on the cheek.

They all laugh and talk the rest of the lunch hour. They set up double dates and talk about hosting parties. Soon enough, it’s over and the pilots have to get back to the hangar. 

Rey kisses her pilot while Finn kisses his. They could almost hear everyone in the mess hall groaning at them.

“Get a room!” Someone shouts. Jessika turns around and flips him off and Poe apologizes quickly. 

“Alright, c’mon let’s go.” Jessika tugs at Poe’s armsleeve while he makes out with his boyfriend. She has already parted with Rey and didn’t want Poe getting extra time with his partner. 

“Ok, bye Finn.” Poe mutters against Finn’s mouth. Finn smiles and kisses his cheek. 

“Love you,” Jessika and Poe say in sync as they run off to the hangar. Rey and Finn blush.


End file.
